


Float On

by genevievefugazi



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Starter for 10 (2006), benedict cumberbatch- character
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, PWP, Pool Sex, Skinny Dipping, Smut, benedict cumberbatch-character, elaine tan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievefugazi/pseuds/genevievefugazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Watts and Lucy Chang go for a late night swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was another University Challenge meeting at Patrick Watts' flat and Lucy Chang was actually having trouble trying to pay attention. Patrick would pace back and forth with the index cards in his hands reading without even looking back at his team maybe only to catch a glimpse of Alice. 

"Alright team, we shall work on our English history questions." Patrick took a deep breath "So, in 19-" 

"Patrick, I've got a class to go to" Brian interupted him getting up from the sofa and grabbing his backpack. 

"Your class is at 3!" Patrick was now staring daggers into him "its only 2:34" 

"I haven't got anything to eat since I first came here. "I promise i'll be more attentive tomorrow. Gotta go!" 

And just like that Brian was out of the flat. Patrick stared angrilly out into the hallway from his front door which was still open. He sighed and then looked at Lucy and Alice. 

"Okay, ladies. So-" 

"I actually have to go to" Alice interupted just as Patrick sighed. 

"Sorry..." she pouted "I have this meeting-" 

"Go" Patrick excused her. 

After Alice left, Lucy was slowly putting away her things. 

"Oh, I suppose you're leaving too?" 

"I just figured since-" 

"Go" Patrick closed his eyes and burried his head in his hand "Just leave. We'll all just meet tomorrow and I promise I won't be as nice about this. I'll lock all of you in my flat for three hours til we get this right." He threatened. 

Lucy wanted to laugh but she scurried away before making him more angry than he already was. 

Later on that evening, Lucy was leaving the library when she spotted Patrick. He was walking around campus with his hands in his pockets looking down at the ground. Lucy watched him for a second before deciding to catch up with him. 

"Hey!" She greeted as she walked beside him. 

Patrick looked at her and then continued to look at the ground "Lucy, hello..." 

"What are you up to?" She asked. 

"Well, i've just had dinner now I'm going home to clean up and prepare tomorrow's practice questions." 

In Lucy's she deduced on how his nights and days were probably usually like this. Alone, lonely, and very, very uptight. 

"Wow, sounds like a lot of fun" Lucy tried not to sound condesending. 

"Yes, well, when you're dedicated to your work and haven't got many mates to spend nights with at the pub...it'll just do..." 

Lucy heard the frustration in his voice as they fell on a silence. They walked on til she looked left and spotted the recreation center. 

"Hey, do you have a minute?" She asked stopping them. 

"Hmmm I suppose so..." Patrick made a thoughtful face. 

"Come with me" Lucy ran towards the rec center with her panda bear backpack bouncing behind her and confused, Patrick followed. The rec center was closed at this time so he was beyond perplexed. 

"Lucy, what are we doing?" 

She had unlocked the door "I volunteer here. Come on!" 

Patrick followed her towards the hallway and into the pool room. It was dimly lit and moonlight streamed through the windows on to the pool. 

"Lets go for a swim..." Lucy said as she took off her backpack. 

Patrick was quite hesitant. He watched as Lucy began undressing before his eyes. Normally, he thought very little of Lucy as some seductive little minx in comparisson to Alice. Plus she always showed up modestly dressed but before his eyes was a naked Lucy Chang. Her cute little blouse, skirt, tights, cardigan, and underthings were on the floor as he admired the nakedness of her. 

Lucy jumped in the pool and swam around. She stared at a speechless Patrick "Aren't you coming in?" 

"Oh, uh..." he stammered as he started taking off his shoes. Off came that ridiculous looking jumper, his jeans, and his underwear which revealed his hard on. 

Lucy looked away smirking as Patrick had one foot into the water to test it and then fully immersed himself in. He felt as if he had lost control of everything as Lucy dove underwater and then appeared again right in front of him. 

"Are you okay?" She asked smiling. 

"Oh, I am fine" he reassured "its just I haven't done anything this spontaneous before. Aren't we going to get caught?" 

"No, we aren't. Relax." And just like that, Lucy went for it. She tenderly kissed Patrick as he was caught off guard. 

When they broke the kiss, Lucy could sense all of his uptightness turning into excitement and nervousness. 

She swam away from him and dove underneath once again. Patrick looked around for her with his arms out and slowly walking. She reappeared towards the more shallow end of the pool. Up against the wall and waiting. 

Patrick caught up with her and stood in front of her. There was anxious breathing between both of them as she voluntarily wrapped her legs around his waist. Feeling bold, Patrick grabbed on her bum and squeezed it making Lucy yelp. He quickly took his hand off. 

"You're okay" she replied bracing her arms on both sides of his shoulders. They kissed again and Lucy could feel his hard cock against her inner thigh. She grabbed him and stroked. 

Patrick's moan echoed the room then he held back just a bit feeling embarassed at how loud he was. Lucy laughed a bit before kissing him again. 

"May I?" He asked ever so charmingly. 

Lucy nodded "I'm on the pill. It's fine" she said and it wasn't a very sexy sentiment but that was all forgotten when Patrick rubbed the tip of his cock against her pussy. 

He fingered her lightly and watched her face react deliciously before pushing himself inside her. 

"Oh!" 

She was so tight and warm around him. It took Patrick all his strength not to come immediately as he grabbed on to her arse. 

The water sloshed all around them as he began to thrust. Lucy closed her eyes and held Patrick close against her body making breathy little moans with each of his thrusts. 

Shamelessly, Patrick cranked his head down to suck on one of her breasts. He always had a fetish for breasts and here he was feasting away on Lucy's small, pert ones. 

Lucy brought his head up again and burried her face against his neck when she came and when Patrick made one last hard thrust into her body before coming inside her, she sunk her teeth into his neck and bit him which he cared less about admist orgasm. 

They clung together in wanton happiness afterwards. Patrick laughing and Lucy giggling at their sudden leud tryst. She saw him relieved and feeling less stressed than earlier when University Challenge was all he could think of. 

Patrick got out of the pool and helped Lucy out after him. She grabbed two towels from the rack at the corner of the room and threw one to Patrick as they dried themselves off. 

Patrick took a second from dressing himself to touch his neck "Lucy, darling, did you bite me?" He asked as his fingers skidded along the mark. 

"Oops, i'm sorry..." she replied coyly, fully dressed with her panda backpack as the last thing she put on.

They left the pool room and Lucy looked around for any traces of their existence but the coast was clear. They exited the rec center with their now wet clothes clinging on to them and giggling. 

Before they parted ways, Lucy kissed Patrick one last time and then ran off shyly. Patrick headed to his flat where things were seemingly normal. He immediately slipped into some pajamas, watered his cacti and then went to bed working on tomorrow's practice questions. Patrick wasn't used to losing focus but all he could think about was Lucy and what happened tonight. 

The next day at practice, Lucy was surprised at the fact that Patrick didn't try to hide the lovemark she had given him. It adorned his neck along with the hideous jumpers he always wore. To her, it was a reminder that Patrick isn't always what he seemed and it made her smile. 

Brian and Alice were distracted by his lovebite and Patrick clapped his hands together "Focus, you two!" He barked as they sat up straight and startled. 

Lucy laughed and then smirked. Patrick looked up from his index cards for a second to catch her smile and returned it with his own.


	2. Here With Me

Almost every night Patrick replays that night in his head. In the shower, he jerked himself off thinking about the way Lucy's thighs felt around him and before sleeping, he jerked himself off thinking about how great it was to fuck Lucy in that pool. He had become obsessed with the encounter even though they never talked about it again. 

Lucy went back to being her shy, reserved, modest self. She ocasionally gave him small, flirty, smiles every now and then but that was just about it. Everytime they met to quiz, Patrick would just stare at Lucy. He's seen her naked, he's kissed those lips and touched that skin. 

But still, she had acted as if the whole thing never happened. 

It confused Patrick a bit. A lot, actually. This was his second sexual encounter (which he'd like to think of being his "actual first time". he lost his virginity his firsr year of Uni. Forced into it by a drunk girl from a party whom was given some money on a dare to sleep with him) and oddly enough, he didn't think he'd get all caught up in it. 

His life revolved around his academics and he had no time for loosy goosy (except for the occasional indulgence in porn movies and oogling Alice from afar). But Lucy changed all of that. One incredible night of sex that actually compelled him and he was left wanting to know every inch of who Lucy Chang was. 

In his flat after another meeting, Lucy was once again the last to leave and Patrick decided he didn't want this moment to go to waste. 

"Lucy..." he stepped to her as she looked up at him. 

"Patrick" she replied back trying to put her stuff away. 

"So about that night, I--" 

"I was just going to bring that up" she interupted "Sorry for-you know-ignoring it and-" 

"No, you're entitled to your own actions" Patrick scuffed his foot "it was..." he let out a slight chuckle "it was splendid. I've never done anything like that before..." 

Lucy blushed not knowing what to say "Thank you I guess" then followed a nervous laugh "I've never had spontaneous sex, either. Just felt like you needed it what with the stress of being our team captain and all..." she didn't want him to think her body was his to use like a stress ball. 

"Well, would you like to join me for dinner tonight? I'd love to take you to this lovely little indian food place just up the street..." 

Lucy smiled. The man was actually asking her out on a date even though that should've came first rather than their little romp in the pool a few days ago, she thought. 

"I'd love that" she sincerly replied "I have a class tonight but we can go after? Meet me outside of the library?" 

"Absolutely" 

Lucy went on her way and Patrick watched as she trotted down the steps but not before catching another glimpse of him and smiling. He waved and then closed the door as soon as she disappeared. 

A date. His first date ever. 

Later that evening, Patrick showed up 10 minutes early wearing his best jumper and carrying one single rose. He phoned a mate earlier in the day and asked his advice. 

"Oi, don't do all the roses. That'll be too much. American birds...they overanalyze these things" he remenbered his mate saying. 

"Hey!" Lucy called out walking towards him. She looked the same as earlier. Maybe this date didn't mean a great deal to her as it did him, he overthought. 

"Hello" Patrick stood up to greet her with a hug and she surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. 

"A rose? Pour moi?" 

"Oui oui, madmoiselle" Patrick held out the rose to give to her. It was nice to hang out with someone who was his intelectual equal. 

Patrick and Lucy walked to the restaurant and got immediately seated once they arrived. 

At dinner, Patrick intensely discussed University Challenge and then went on about his PhD in mechanical engineering. Lucy then jumped in with her interest in medicine and life back home in Minnesota. 

"Do you miss it?" Patrick asked taking a sip of his water. 

"I miss my parents and friends but I'm loving my time in England" 

After dinner, they took a stroll around town. Patrick was surprised they talked that much about other things but haven't even once discussed that night in the pool. He was beginning to wonder if she wanted it to be left unsaid. 

"So...was that your first time?" Lucy asked. 

"Second time, actually" Patrick sighed "my first time was complete rubbish. I didn't even know her...she was drunk..." 

"You didn't, like, take a-" 

"Take advantage of her? God, no. Complete opposite, actually. She was paid to sleep with me..." 

Patrick fell silent looking at the ground. He was recalling that moment. Not his finest. 

"Well...you're my first..." 

Patrick completely froze. It was impossible. Just about no one was that confident their first time having sex. No one. "Really?!" He said baffled "But you're on birth controll and-" 

"Its to manage my menstration cycle." Lucy laughed a bit at his disbelief "That night happened because maybe I might like you Patrick Watts...sure, I could've gone about it a different way but-" 

"Oh, I'm not complaining" 

They went back to Patrick's flat and when he closed the door, Lucy backed him into the wall and kissed him. 

In the bedroom, Lucy straddled Patrick. Small talk, kisses, and tickles filled the room as she removed his jumper and roamed fingers around his chest. It was Patrick's turn to remove her cardigan then her blouse. They were a mess of clothes trying to be removed all together and giggling and awkward trying-to-be-sexy-ness until they were completely naked. 

They flipped around so that Patrick was on top. He held her hands down at her sides as he thrusted into her. 

"Patrick, yes, please..." Lucy moaned arching her back towards him. 

In the morning, Patrick woke with Lucy on him. Curled up and holding him close. He wanted to admire it if it wasn't for the knocking on his door that wouldn't stop. 

He grabbed his dressing robe not caring that he looked slightly disheveled and answered the door. 

"Jackson?" He said as he saw Brian standing there with Alice. 

"It's one pm! We're quizzing remember?" 

Patrick looked over at the clock in his living room. He giggled because he had never slept in so late that he lost track of time. But then again, last night wasn't one of his usual nights. 

"Jesus, what did you get yourself into?" Alice asked looking at him. 

"Patrick?" Lucy's voice called behind him. She aproached the pow wow at the doorway wearing nothing but Patrick's jumper. 

Brian and Alice pieced two and two together with shocked faces that turned Patrick and Lucy crimson red but in that fun way. 

"I knew it..." Brian spoke.


End file.
